Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 13, 14 en 15
HOOFDSTUK 13 Grijspoot geeuwde en rolde zich op. De maan scheen helder neer op het kamp, en hij voelde kalmte over zich heen gaan. Naast hem was Roospoot, een andere leerling, aan het woelen. Haar rossige vacht was dik opgezet en ze klaagde zachtjes. Grijspoot knipperde even, want hij had de verleiding gevoeld voor haar te gaan zingen. Uiteindelijk begon hij het zachtjes te doen, en Roospoot werd zichtbaar kalmer."De vogels zingen, de maan schijnt zacht... ik zie jou eeuwig, als het licht, mij beschijnt... de geur van bloe-men hangt o-veral... en ik ruik hem steeds als ik jou weer zie..." Zijn stem werd zachter en zachter, tot hij stilviel en Roospoot zacht sliep. Hij had een gave! Hij kon katten rustig laten slapen zonder erge nachtmerries!!! "Kom je mee trainen?" Grijspoot's mentor Wolkstreep duwde hem om."Wacht efjes, jij ouwe bok!" spuugde Grijspoot. Wolkstreep grinnikte en liep naar de kampingang."De ouwe bok wacht wel hoor!" riep hij. Grijspoot grijnsde en lie tevreden naar zijn mentor toe. Echt cool dat hij een mentor had waarmee hij kon lachen. Grijspoot liep met Wolkstreep naast zich naar het trainingsveld, waar Briespoot mos vantussen de boomwortels stond te trekken. Toen ze Grijspoot zag wenkte ze met haar staart en drong een struik in. Grijspoot miauwde tegen Wolkstaart dat hij zo terug was en ging dan ook de struik in."Ik zit met een probleem!" siste Briespoot. Haar ogen gloeiden rood op in de duisternis."Ik moet vluchten!" Grijspoot sperde ongelovig zijn ogen open."Maar wat- je... je kan niet..." sputterde hij tegen."Sorry, maar ik heb genoeg redenen." Briespoot keek weg. Dan spitste ze haar oren en sprong de struik uit, haar ogen vlamden op vol angst."Ik hoor ze... ik hoor ze overal en altijd, ik word gek!!!" Krijste ze. Ze bedekte haar oren met haar poten, en Grijspoot ging bij haar liggen."Wie hoor je? Vertel het me, Briespoot!!!" Zijn zus begon te snikken."IK HEB ZE VERMOORD!!! IK HEB ZE VERMOORD EN NU ACHTERVOLGEN ZE ME MET HUN GRUWELIJKE STEMMEN!!!" Ze begon te rennen, en Grijspoot sprong achter haar aan."Briespoot, waar ga je heen?!" Krijste hij. Dan sprong een stevige gouden figuur uit de struiken. Bliksempoot's ogen werden groot toen hij zijn broer achter zijn huilende zus zag aanrennen, en hij begon ook mee te rennen met Grijspoot."Briespoot kom hier!" Riep hij. Dan stopte Briespoot bij een ravijn, wankelend op de rand."Ik heb ze vermoord..." fluisterde ze."Ik werd depressief door al die katten, al die pijn, al die ellende... ik ben geen Clankat. Ik kan er geen zijn. Ik heb de krijgscode gebroken." tranen rolden over haar wangen, en haar ogen hadden een bloedrode kleur gekregen. Grijspoot keek ongelovig naar zijn zus."Wie heb je dan vermoord, zusje?" vroeg hij zacht."Zilverkop. Honingklauw. Druppelstroom. Snelbries. De vermiste katten van de Windclan, Schaduwclan en Rivierclan..." Bliksempoot's ogen schoten vol tranen van afschuw. Grijspoot kon alleen maar staren. Dan begon de grond te trillen, en Briespoot slaakte een snerpende gil toen de aarde onder haar poten afbrokkelde, het volgende moment verdween ze in de diepte, en Grijspoot sprong naar voren, half over de rand van de klif hangend."BRIESPOOT!!!!!!" brulde hij. Tranen stroomden over zijn wangen. HOOFDSTUK 14 Donkerpoot sprong overeind toen haar broers het kamp binnenstormden. Hun ogen waren groot van angst en ze renden meteen naar het leidershol. Toen ze even later weer buiten kwamen gingen ze in schok neerzitten en keken elkaar vol pijn aan."Wat is er gebeurt?!" Ze sprong naar hen toe."Briespoot is dood." fluisterde Bliksempoot."NEE!!" Donkerpoot's stem klonk schril."Nee dat kan niet!!! DAT MAG NIET!!!! Niet na wat er met Mam gebeurt is!!!" Tranen stroomden over haar wangen en drupten op de grond."Waar is ze!!! We moeten een wake houden!" Grijspoot's ogen verduisterden."Ze is in de kloof gevallen, we kunnen haar niet halen. En daarbij... ze is geen wake waard. Ik denk niet dat ze naar de Sterrenclan zal gaan." Tranen rolden over zijn wangen."Ze is in de fout gegaan." Bliksempoot liep naar Donkerpoot toe en begon alles haastig en met ogen vol tranen uit te leggen. De donkere poes zakte inelkaar op de grond."Wat heeft ze gedaan..." fluisterde ze."Het komt door Roosmist's dood, en alles wat we hebben doormaken... de brand... de vos... Ze kon het niet aan..." Bliksempoot zuchtte. Donkerpoot knikte zachtjes en liep het leerlingenhol in, waar Muispoot rustig zijn poot likte."Hoi." Miauwde hij. Donkerpoot zei niks en ging met haar rug naar hem toe zitten. Verderop zag ze de bomen omlaaggaan, via de kloof. Zou daar nu een roerloos, bruin en bleekgrijs gestreept lichaampje liggen vol sneeën en doffe ogen? Zou Briespoot wel naar de Sterrenclan gegaan zijn na haar dood? Ze zuchtte en het volgende moment welden tranen op in haar ogen. Ze begon zachtjes te snikken en het volgende moment streek er iets zachts naast haar. Haar ogen vlogen verrukt open en Muispoot keek haar aan."Gaat het wel?" vroeg hij. Donkerpoot begon alleen maar harder te snikken terwijl tranen over haar wangen rolden."So-sorry..." fluisterde ze. Muispoot lachte."Sorry voor wat? Katten huilen nu eenmaal!" Ze knikte onmerkbaar. Dan kromp ze in elkaar en kneep haar ogen dicht in verdriet. Muispoot zweeg een tijdje, dan draaide hij zich om en ging het hol uit. Donkerpoot rolde zich op in haar mosnest en liet zich wegzakken in de slaap. "Kom je mee op de patrouille? We gaan kijken of we Briespoot's lichaam vinden." Bliksempoot's kop verscheen voor haar."W..waat?" Donkerpoot rekte zich uit en volgde hem het hol uit, met haar ogen knipperend tegen het felle licht. Ze liep met de patrouille (Bliksempoot, Grijspoot, Beukenklauw, Geelklauw en Muisvoet) via het pad naar het ravijn. Eenmaal daar begon Donkerpoot af te dalen, haar poten slipten op de harde ondergrond vol slijk en mos en beneden haar zag ze alleen maar mist en hier en daar flarden steen. Met de krijgers en haar nestgenoten bereikte ze uiteindelijk de bodem, en iedereen begon rond te kijken opzoek naar Briespoot's lichaam. Even later stonden ze weer allemaal verzameld, en Donkerpoot was verbaasd dat niemand haar zus had gevonden. Briespoot was verdwenen. HOOFDSTUK 15 Bliksempoot keek naar de zon die onderging achter de heuvels verderop. De lucht kleurde paars en roze, goud en geel en daarna donkerblauw. Sterren fonkelden en de maan werdt duidelijker en duidelijker. Hij zat er mee in met wat er met Briespoot gebeurt was, was zijn zus echt dood? En zo ja, waarom had niemand haar lichaam dan gevonden? Was een roofdier zoals een vos of das hen voorgeweest? Of had een andere Clan haar lichaam gevonden? Hij schudde zijn kop om de lastige gedachtes weg te bannen maar ze bleven. Uiteindelijk rolde hij zich op onder de sterrenhemel, waar zijn krijgersvoorouders, en hopelijk ook Briespoot, op hem neerkeken, hun hemelse licht uitgespreidt over het woud als een moederkat over haar dierbare jongen. lees verder: Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 16, 17 en 18 Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:As, Vlammen en Stof